


馋

by muxili



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxili/pseuds/muxili
Summary: 有一说一，我确实馋你很久了。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	馋

**Author's Note:**

> 私设OOC  
> 一月kpi成就达成  
> 真.无脑智障产物  
> 恋爱也没好好谈床也没好好上的那种（看清再点  
> 是本来要搞成pwp结果拖了两个月最后连裤子都没脱就结束了的背心短裤  
> 是绿色版

/

全圆佑有点烦躁。

盛夏被热醒是件再正常不过也让人烦闷无比的事，几只麻雀叽叽喳喳的落在窗外，又扑腾了两下翅膀飞走了，让他想到小学四年级时候同住一个午托班的皮小孩，趁他睡觉把一个装了两只蝈蝈的笼子放他耳边把他吵醒的事。那天下午他揍了皮小孩一顿。

而现在他只能抓抓头发表示心烦愤怒，谁也揍不了。

好不容易从枕头下面把空调遥控器扒拉出来，戳半天没反应还以为是空调坏掉了，起身去上厕所要摁亮卫生间的灯才发现原来是停电。

他妈的更烦了。

手机也只剩3%的电量，全圆佑选择先打给房东崔胜澈解决一下停电的事。崔胜澈听起来像是还在忙工作，只给他留下一句估计没电费了自己交一下吧就挂掉了电话。

电量只剩2%了。

他把因为30秒没有动作而熄灭的手机屏幕摁亮，选择打给权顺荣。

在几个小时前的清晨，全圆佑终于加完班打算喝杯水然后美美的睡上一觉来度过双休的开始。

去厨房倒水的时候他遇到了正在准备出门的权顺荣，随手打了个招呼就栽回自己卧室呼呼大睡。

权顺荣是崔胜澈找来的另一个租客，当初想把空着的房间租给另一个人还怕全圆佑不同意专门征求了全圆佑的意见，反正那间房空着也是空着，再住一个人也能有点人气，全圆佑当然也乐得有人同他分摊房租，哪怕崔胜澈这个地段的房子租给他的价格已经是很良心的了。

两人就这么同居了半年，说不熟也不至于，毕竟同住一个屋檐下，说熟也不算熟。全圆佑是个标准码农，正常时期朝九晚五上班，非正常时期连轴转30小时以上也是常事。权顺荣是个舞蹈老师，有自己的舞室，平常带带学生，参加些演出，工作时间比起全圆佑活泛许多。

交错的作息导致两人交流并不多，比如像今天一样平常的周六，是属于全圆佑休息日的开始，权顺荣反而忙起来，只在清晨的照面里打个招呼，就是交流的全部。

这并不妨碍全圆佑获得权顺荣的联系方式，事实上从权顺荣搬进这个房子的第一天二人就完成了联系方式的交换，这还要得益于权顺荣的自来熟。

电话很快被接起，权顺荣一边喂还一边带着几声刚跳完舞藏不住的喘息和吞咽口水的声音。

听得全圆佑瞬间下腹收紧鸡儿梆硬。

“家里没电了，胜澈哥让我们自己解决，你今天有空去交一下电费嘛？”

“啊好啊好啊，我还有半个小时把课上完今天一整天就没事了，正好可以去交电费。”

“啊好，麻烦顺荣了。”

“不会啦不会啦。”

“啊对了顺荣啊……”

“嗯？圆佑还有什么事嘛？”

“我手机快没电了怕是定不了外卖，回来的时候帮我捎份饭吧。”

“嗯嗯好，你有什么想吃的吗？”

“不是海鲜就都可以，你看着买吧，要是你没吃饭就买回来一起吃，给你报销。”

“啊哈哈哈谢谢圆佑，那泡菜炒饭可以吗？”

“好，可以的。”

“嗯嗯，等我。”

挂掉电话手机显示电量为1%。

全圆佑盯着负隅顽抗的红色小点，亮着手机屏幕直到它终于挺不住滴嗡一声，显示出“您的手机30秒后将自动关机，请及时插入电源”，然后他在心中默数30秒，看着手机进入关机界面，圆满完成了它的使命。他倒进柔软的被褥里，闭上眼睛。

全圆佑有一个谁也不知道的小秘密，他对权顺荣一见钟情。

从权顺荣拎着大大小小的行李箱走进这间屋子的时候，他就陷入了一个人的恋爱。

什么手机没电了定不成外卖都是假的，能跟权顺荣一起吃饭就算现在他的手机是100%的电量，全圆佑也能手动关机然后面不改色心不跳的说你看，没办法，它关机了。

要不是没法确定权顺荣是弯是直，这位同住人早被他全圆佑吃干抹净骨头渣都剩不下。

认命的叹口气，起身去卫生间解决梆硬的鸡儿，等权顺荣回家。

/

等权顺荣回家的空档里全圆佑差点睡着。

客厅沙发不远处就是飘窗，天气突然变得没有那么燥热，有丝丝缕缕的风从缝隙里透过来，吹得全圆佑瘫在沙发上，舒服得像只被挠着肚皮的猫。

权顺荣大汗淋漓的跑回家看到的就是这幅场景。

他的室友静悄悄瘫在沙发上，上半身只穿了一件可以当做没穿的背心，双手环抱自己，好看的眼睛这时候闭着，眼镜虚虚挂在鼻梁上，嘴唇微微张开一个小小的圆形，像只大猫。

睡着了呢。

权顺荣把外卖放在桌子上，小心翼翼地没有发出一点声音，然后慢慢凑近全圆佑，直到大猫清浅呼吸都打在他的眼睑上，他甚至能清楚地看到一滴汗顺着全圆佑高挺的鼻梁滑滑梯一样滴落。

有点诱惑，他这么想，真的好想亲上去。

权顺荣有一个谁也不知道的小秘密，他知道全圆佑的小秘密。

那是他搬进这个家的第三个月，平常他都睡的特别安稳，也不知道那天是不是水喝太多，起来上厕所看了一眼时间居然是凌晨三点半。

好吧他权顺荣破天荒人生第一次起夜了。

这就导致他直到第二天睡醒，也没反应过来昨天晚上他是真的起夜了，还是只是做了个春梦。

应该也不算是春梦，毕竟什么也没发生。

只不过就是一起住的室友码农全圆佑先生半夜看片自行解决生理需求的时候门没关严实被起完夜回自己房间睡觉的他路过偷看到了而已。

只不过全圆佑先生嘴里叫的是他的名字而已。

只不过后来权顺荣只要做春梦，压他的那个人都会变成那天的全圆佑而已。

嗯，仅此而已。

后来权顺荣终于捣鼓明白了，他的确对全圆佑是有好感的，毕竟那张脸那身板摆在那，硬件条件太好了，他馋他的身子也没什么不对（不是）。

越看这人越是哪里都好，就是也太——磨蹭了吧！

什么时候才能演到等全圆佑表白然后顺理成章被他吃掉的剧本！导演搞快点！

不过现在要紧的是先喂饱肚子。

权顺荣把午饭摆好的时候全圆佑醒了。两人吃了顿和平常无异的午饭……哦不，区别还是有的，区别在于，通过午饭的这一碗泡菜炒饭，以及因为全圆佑把一整份老板附赠泡菜全都给了他这件事而让他心情变得超级特别完全阿朱奈斯，他终于做了一个决定。

搞定全圆佑！（仓鼠怀挺.jpg

/

全圆佑午觉睡醒的时候权顺荣还在客厅打电视游戏。吃完中午饭他继续补觉之前，权顺荣专门拜托他把电视上能玩的游戏找出来，说什么他的学生跟他说体感游戏很好玩，他也想试试。

回房间之前权顺荣还在体感切水果，怎么睡了一觉出来就变成捏着他一直没找到的游戏手柄开始吃鸡了？

……游戏手柄哪找到的？

他还没来得及问出口，手里就被塞了另一只同样的游戏手柄。

“圆佑醒啦，要一起吃鸡嘛？”

“好。”

权顺荣当然不是真的想打游戏，打游戏只是个幌子罢了。他的真正目的当然是勾引全圆佑。

……真香了这游戏真他妈好玩啊！

权顺荣一投入进去就开始兴奋，牛仔短裤包裹挺翘的臀，一截长短刚刚好的小腿袜拂出漂亮的刚刚好的弧度，权顺荣蹦来蹦去的身影一下一下的，和全圆佑心跳的频率刚刚好保持一致。

啊，又被可爱击中了妈的。

一个晃神没注意，全圆佑游戏中操纵的人物惨叫一声被击倒在地。权顺荣也跟着惨叫一声，接着咋咋呼呼的操作着游戏手柄，控制着游戏里他的人物凑近全圆佑把他扶起来，嘴里还一边嚷嚷着“圆佑我来扶你啦我来啦我来啦”。

不过你游戏里扶也就算了，怎么本人也要蹭过来扶一扶呢？

全圆佑在被扶起来的十秒里豆腐被权顺荣吃了个遍，他整个人挤进全圆佑两腿间，趁全圆佑怔楞的功夫，小肉手跟着游戏里人物角色的动作一会缠绷带一会打药的，临了还摸了把全圆佑的脸，才满足的坐回一边。

有一就有二万事开头难，自此权顺荣开始不停地做小动作，全圆佑让他躲他背后的时候就腾出一只手揪住全圆佑背心下摆，全圆佑让他去前面那棵树背后蹲下的时候就拿露在短裤外面的小腿蹭住他，诸如此类小动作数不胜数，蹭的全圆佑邪火一阵一阵往出冒，不知道费了多少力气才阻止老二抬头。

但是生理反应哪有那么好阻止，即使全圆佑在心里默念800遍色即是空空即是色，胯下的东西还是鼓起了个不大不小的包。

看权顺荣这么沉迷游戏的样子应该没空关注他是不是起了反应……的吧……

全圆佑心里默默祈祷权顺荣看不见别把他当成什么满脑子只有簧色的淫乱魔鬼，殊不知权顺荣早就瞥见了全圆佑的鼓包，偷笑都快要压不住。

全圆佑！我权顺荣今天就要把你拿下！

这么想了当然就要这么干，太阳马上就要下山了，刚好做些想做的事。

全圆佑上一秒还在问权顺荣下一把想玩哪个地图，下一秒权顺荣就扔掉手柄一屁股跨坐到了全圆佑腿上，白嫩的胳膊虚虚挂在全圆佑脖子上，夕阳的颜色泛起迷幻的光打在权顺荣脸上，鼻尖贴鼻尖的距离，近的全圆佑都能看清权顺荣脸上细细的绒毛。

……妈的好想亲上去。

有这种想法的不止全圆佑一个人，作为全圆佑最直接的接触者，跨坐在他身上的权顺荣对全圆佑的身体变化有最直观的感受。

比如不大不小的鼓包在他屁股下面涨大，男人灼热的荷尔蒙气息将他整个人包裹，蒸腾着快要把他融化。

“顺荣，你这是……干什么？”

干什么？

？？？？？？

全圆佑我就差扒光你的裤子再把你的家伙塞进来了你问我干什么？

干！

他笑眯眯地凑近全圆佑耳边，谈吐间呼出的热气挠的全圆佑的理智差点失守。

“那天晚上圆佑念着我的名字自慰被我发现了哦～”

嗒——

全圆佑好像听到自己理智崩断的声音，下一秒他已经一个翻身把权顺荣压在了沙发上。

“有一说一，我确实馋你很久了。”


End file.
